


Memories of my Sins

by MissTuesdayStark



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, En esta casa amamos y respetamos a Arthur Morgan, F/F, F/M, NoTB, Post-RDR2 Events, Pre-RDR Events, Protective Arthur, Sin tuberculosis, Slow Burn, high honor arthur, semi canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTuesdayStark/pseuds/MissTuesdayStark
Summary: John tiene un secreto del que ni siquiera Arthur era consciente.Cuando Arthur sobrevive a la caída de la pandilla, es hora de que la caja se destape, no sin antes llegar a la vida de una fuerte y encantadora hacendada con una hija que le recuerda a alguien, y un pequeño que lo ve con admiración.El reverendo Swanson y la hermana Calderón, lo aconsejan: un padre no es aquel que deja su semilla en una mujer, un padre es aquel que guía, ama y protege.Isabel Salvatierra ama a su hija con todo su ser, pero a veces es difícil pensar en el padre que nunca pudo darle, y se pregunta si algún día John Marston volverá a su vida para llevarse lo que ella ama.No solo Norteamérica es la tierra de las segundas oportunidades.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), John Marston & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

**Blackwater 1896**

Son jóvenes y tontos, ella una belleza oliva con cabello de media noche y ojos igual a dos pozos de plata líquida, su nombre: _Isabel Salvatierra._

Viaja desde México con su padre, dos hermanas y cuatro capataces para comprar ganado. Son gente alegre, y a pesar de las riquezas, los Salvatierra también son personas humildes, cantan alrededor de una fogata, duermen bajo las estrellas, lo invitan a unirse luego de que él intentara robarles algo de comida y dinero para sobrevivir, Don Ignacio, el padre de Isabel, dice que prefiere componer el camino de los hombres, antes de dispararles como animales. Algo en él le recuerda a Hosea, tienen casi la misma línea de pensamiento sobre la juventud y las oportunidades que merecen luego de un camino cuestionable, pero no debería confundirse, debajo de su risa estridente, de su consejo paternal, es una bestia de hombre que ama y protege a los suyos con violencia.

No sabe en qué momento, ya está viajando con ellos de vuelta a una tierra que desconoce, en una aventura que lo aleja cada vez más de aquellos a los que una vez llamó familia.

Isabel no es como otras mujeres que ha conocido, ni tampoco es como sus hermanas, donde ellas visten faldas y tienen risas tímidas, Isabel es un vendaval, con pantalones botas y espuelas, monta elegante y parece un centauro sobre su masivo pura sangre de manto negro como la noche, al que llama: Capricho. Tiene un acento marcado que le golpea el pecho con fuerza cada vez que la escucha regañar a los capataces: —¡Me están echando a perder la faena!

Isabel es... En todo lo que John puede reunir: la mujer que lo tiene colgando en un nervio, ella es libre, salvaje, es hermosa en una manera arriesgada, es un amor que le incendia el cuerpo hasta casi sentir que le puede evaporar la sangre, luego piensa en lo que ha dejado atrás y la culpa se arrastra perezosa en su corazón. Pero no puede evitarlo, cuando Isabel ríe luego de un chiste tonto, cuando Isabel le coquetea con esas pupilas que tiritan como estrellas.

**«Qué bonitos ojos tienes debajo de esas dos cejas,**

**Debajo de esas dos cejas, que bonitos ojos tienes…**

**Ellos me quieren mirar, pero si tú no los dejas,**

**Ni siquiera parpadear.»**

Es terriblemente hermosa, y también peligrosa. No teme en tomar una escopeta y echar a tiros a un grupo de forajidos que intentan robarles el ganado una noche, cabalga furiosa como una de esas valkirias de las que Hosea leyó en sus libros de fábula, mientras sus dos hermanas permanecen agazapadas en la carreta esperando a que todo pase. Pero Isabel sigue siendo una mujer, tan mortal como cualquiera, y cuando se distrae entre el caos, de la nada uno de los maleantes la atrapa por sorpresa tumbándola del caballo, y John siente que el corazón se le detiene.

Hay sangre caliente que empapa la camisa y la mitad del rostro de Isabel, un tiro limpio a la garganta del hombre lo deja inerte sobre ella, que empuja con fuerza para sacárselo de encima, no tiembla ni llora, no se ve perturbada por todo el líquido espeso que la mancha, pero una sonrisa tiembla en sus labios bonitos, —salvaste mi vida, John—, y él jura que es el sonido más hermoso que ha escuchado nunca.

Isabel Salvatierra es fuego salvaje, y una noche mientras todos duermen tranquilos, un par de días antes de llegar a la hacienda, ella lo despierta y lo conduce como un espíritu ladrón y pícaro hasta la orilla de un río bañado por la luz de la luna.

Se desnuda frente a él, su piel besada por el sol sin rastro de pecas ni cicatrices, es un lienzo virgen jamás explorado... John se endurece como un chico verde, Isabel sonríe satisfecha, como un león de montaña preparándose para atrapar a su presa, ella lo empuja, lo besa y lo necesita, John la ama como no ha amado a nadie, John la siente suya, realmente suya, es el primero, lo sabe al ver el espeso hilo de sangre que escurre entre las largas piernas de esa hembra a la que hace cantar en cada caricia y cada beso, ella es suya y desea que sea así por siempre.

_"La Bonita"_ se pone de fiesta al regreso de su patrón, Don Ignacio lo invita a quedarse, e incluso le ofrece trabajo como uno de sus capataces, John piensa que no sería tan malo, John cree inocentemente que si se esfuerza lo suficiente, podrá incluso pedir la mano de Isabel, pero son solo sueños de un muchacho tonto e inmaduro, son sueños que se destrozan cuando escucha que la niña bonita, la hija mayor de Don Ignacio, está para casarse en el curso de dos meses con el hijo del gobernador. Isabel lo mira con esos malditos ojos de cierva, y le jura que no lo sabía, le dice que huyan juntos, que pueden comenzar de cero...

Oh Isabel, tan rebelde y salvaje, John no tiene a donde ir, no puede llevarla con la pandilla, significa ver a Abigail, significa enfrentar a Arthur, significa poner en peligro a la pandilla cuando Don Ignacio y su ira los persiga, y es entonces que las verdades deben salir a la luz:

—Tengo una mujer y un hijo, —romperle el corazón a esa morena hermosa, es algo que colgará pesadamente en esa larga lista de pecados que lo empañan—; y debo volver con ellos.

Oh Isabel, a pesar de su rebeldía, seguía siendo una niña dulce, una niña con sueños y promesas, y John las ha roto, porque al parecer eso es lo único que él sabe hacer.

Se marcha antes del amanecer, sin mirar atrás. Vuelve a donde pertenece y de donde jamás debió haber salido... Vuelve para darle cara a sus pecados, vuelve y sabe que jamás volverá a ver a la mujer que sabe bien, amará hasta el último aliento de vida.


	2. Pequeño alcatráz.

**Benedict Station – New Austin, agosto 1908**

Bajo el amparo de la noche, bajó del vagón en compañía de Rosa. Nerviosamente se aferraron una a la otra, mientras se dirigían a la cabina para preguntar por alguna diligencia libre para llevarlas hasta Blackwater, había salido de casa apenas con unas cuantas pertenencias, suficiente oro para el viaje, y un vago rastro de aquello que estaban buscando. El empleado de la estación las miró desdeñoso, eran solo dos niñas, ella de once y Rosa de dieciséis, hubiera viajado sola, pero Rosa la atrapó en el acto.

El hombre señaló donde el cochero ofrecía sus servicios y ambas muchachas agradecieron, dirigiéndose hacia un hombrecito de baja estatura, regordete y con sonrisa confianzuda. Valentina tomó precauciones, su madre le había enseñado a desconfiar de los hombres, decía, todos eran sus amigos y todos eran sus enemigos, todos tienen un precio siempre que se usaran las palabras correctas.

—Buenas noches señor, —saludó con el mejor inglés que pudo recoger, su acento era uno golpeado y áspero— ¿Cuánto por un viaje a Blackwater?

El cochero las miro de arriba abajo, se alisó el bigote y meditó por un momento, — ¿Para dos niñas sin compañía? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo señorita?

Valentina negó, Rosa pese a ser mayor, se agazapó detrás de ella mientras apretaba su chal, probablemente asustada y agobiada en una tierra tan extraña como esa. Nunca habían estado tan lejos de casa, y nunca había desobedecido a su madre de esa manera, pero Valentina, tal como muchos indicaban, era la estampa de su madre: rebelde y temeraria.

—No lo hago, pero necesitamos llegar a Blackwater, —dijo con determinación, mientras buscaba en una bolsa de cuero, algunas monedas, acuñadas en oro, el material brillaba con codicia a los ojos del cochero—, te pagaré una parte ahora, y la otra cuando lleguemos, si partimos en este momento te daré tres más...

En otra ocasión habría ocupado la negociación, como cuando su madre regateaba en las subastas de ganado, después de todo Valentina era su heredera. Desde que tenía uso de razón, había viajado por la frontera por asuntos de la hacienda, así lo había hecho su abuelo con la madre, así lo haría la madre con ella, enseñarle a administrar y mantener en buen funcionamiento las tierras que eran suyas por derecho. Pero ahora eran solo ella y Rosa en un mundo desconocido, que aunque desconfiado en un comienzo, terminó aceptando las monedas que ella le dio.

—Bien, entonces ¿Qué esperamos señoritas? Suban —indicó el hombre.

—¿Viene armado señor? No deseo sabernos desprotegidas en el camino.

Con descaro el cochero mostró su cinturón repleto de balas y un cattleman, Valentina apretó su propio revolver bien oculto entre la gabardina, robarlo de uno de los capataces no había sido realmente una tarea complicada. A los nueve ya sabía montar y acarrear al ganado, a los diez le enseñaron a disparar, pero tuvo terminantemente prohibido tener un arma propia.

Subieron a la diligencia, y por última vez, Valentina echó una mirada a la estación, preguntándose si algún día mamá iba a perdonarla. Rosa por su parte, se acurrucó en el regazo de la menor, temblando ligeramente por el frío y la incertidumbre, entonces Valentina comenzó a cantar despacio, una canción que la madre solía tararear durante los largos días de faena en los ricos campos de "La Bonita"

—¿Creés que nos estén buscando? —preguntó Rosa, medio dormida.

—No sería mi madre si no lo hiciera, —respondió Valentina—, ya verás, pero primero llegaremos a Blackwater, y si dios quiere, a Beecher’s Hope

—¿Está segura niña? No sabemos cómo es... Usted ya sabe, lo que buscamos.

Valentina suspiró.

Creció con el amor de un abuelo, aunque gruñón, la sentaba en sus piernas y le contaba sobre sus años más jóvenes domando caballos, arreando ganado y conquistando mujeres, creció con el férreo amor de su madre, una mujer hermosa y fuerte que no temió jamás a ponerse hombro a hombro con los hombres, pero la ausencia de un padre, de alguna forma dolió. Don Alejandro jamás sería un padre para ella, amaba a su pequeño hermano Ignacio, pero a ella la veía como la mancha de la familia, una bastarda a la que nunca tuvo valor de hacer menos cuando el abuelo Ignacio vivía, ni mucho menos frente a la madre que le había advertido: ella era Valentina Salvatierra, su hija, hija del campo y el maíz, hija suya y de nadie más...

Pero entonces Don Ignacio había muerto el año pasado y con su muerte, el secreto del padre que jamás conoció.

John Marston era un nombre que jamás se pronunciaba en la hacienda. Había un par de cartas abiertas y ocultas en un viejo baúl arrinconado, escritas el mismo año que ella nació, ambas preguntando por Isabel, ambas pidiendo perdón.

Cuando Valentina cuestionó sobre el tema, Isabel la miró con severidad y dolor, la llevó al despacho y habló sin trabas.

Era una niña, diecisiete años, demasiado ingenua, hambrienta de vida y libertad, era hija de su padre, con la sangre caliente, con la cabeza ansiosa de devorar el mundo. Y John... John fue suyo durante el tiempo que duró. John le había dado el regalo más precioso: una hija.

_«—Eres mía Valentina, solo mía y nadie más. Amaba a tu padre, pero él nunca me amó lo suficiente, y ya no importa, tomó su decisión y yo hice la mía, te concebí con pasión y te di a luz con amor. Puede que no lleves la sangre de Alejandro, pero llevas la mía, eres una Salvatierra, y es todo lo que necesitas.»_

Aún así, Valentina quería conocer la cara del hombre, para preguntarle por qué las abandonó, por qué había huido de una mujer tan amable y dulce como Isabel, necesitaba saber por qué no pudo amarlas... Y finalmente lo escuchó: John Marston se había instalado en un lugar llamado Beecher’s Hope. Ese día fue la primera vez desde la muerte del abuelo Ignacio, que vio a su madre llorar, y la decisión fue tomada.

El camino parecía ir sin complicaciones, parando un par de veces para algunas necesidades, y entonces a media tarde, un día antes de llegar a Blackwater, los problemas arribaron en forma de forajidos. La pandilla del lobo era una con bastante popularidad en esas tierras, y eran un grupo bastante sanguinario. Las niñas gritaron, jamás pensaron estar en esa situación, Valentina siempre había estado protegida por los capataces y madre, pero ahora estaba sola, una bala limpia perforó la cabeza del cochero, y ahora los hombres trataron de forzar las puertas para sacarlas a ambas del interior. Rosa gritó desesperada, y Valentina trató de guardar la calma.

El brazo derecho de Valentina crujió dolorosamente cuando uno de los forajidos tiró de ella con violencia, y a la pobre Rosa la arrastraron por el piso, —¡Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí! ¡Si está bonita la condenada!

Valentina luchaba con uñas y dientes, tratando de liberarse para ayudar a Rosa, pero la fuerza de los hombres era mayor. El arrebato de su furia no se comparaba con la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo, Valentina chilló con desesperación y súplica.

Sus oraciones parecieron ser escuchadas cuando dos disparos impactaron en las cabezas de los captores de Rosa, y cayeron al piso como rocas, un tiroteo se desencadenó, liberándola del cruel agarre. Valentina se arrastró por el piso en búsqueda de Rosa, unos momentos después, ambas estaban abrazadas, aliviadas, y al borde del llanto.

Frente a ellas se alzó un cuerpo robusto y alto, oculto bajo la sombra de la noche y su vestimenta oscura, un sombrero desgastado aguardó la mitad del rostro, dejando apenas ver un rastrojo de barba desordenada color trigo.

—¿Están bien, señoritas? —la voz de su salvador era gruesa y áspera, un acento que Valentina no había escuchado antes, cayó suavemente en sus oídos.

—Si, creo que sí... ―al menos no había heridas sangrantes ni huesos rotos, pensó Valentina en el frenesí de sus emociones.

Rosa siguió en silencio, probablemente por el susto. El desconocido le ofreció una mano enguantada, y se retiró el sombrero. Tenía un rostro amable con unos ojos increíblemente azules, que, le dieron a Valentina, una especie de tranquilidad y advertencia que no pasó por alto, tímidamente aceptó la ayuda.

—Jesucristo, pero si eres una niña, —el hombre frunció el ceño con preocupación.

Valentina no dijo nada, Rosa seguía sollozando aferrada a ella como un perrito asustado. Las manos de Valentina le dieron consuelo en forma de suaves círculos en la espalda mientras divisaba el desastre provocado por los Del Lobo, un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios, tratando de meditar las opciones, no obstante había demasiadas emociones atoradas en su cuerpo.

—¿Tienen a dónde ir? Las puedo llevar, no voy a dejarlas aquí tiradas, y seguramente no tardaran en darse cuenta del desastre que ocurrió aquí, ―el desconocido miró a los alrededores, y volvió a enfundar sus armas con una destreza que Valentina no había visto en otros hombres.

—Blackwater, —dijo la niña—, íbamos hacia Blackwater.

—¿Después de este desastre? —inesperadamente Rosa saltó en un rostro temeroso, pero a su vez indignado—, esto se acaba aquí Valentina, hay que volver, quiero volver a casa... Por favor.

El corazón de Valentina dolió, su imprudencia casi le había costado la vida a Rosa, y costó la del cochero, no podía pensar en su vanidad mientras las vidas de otros estaban en peligro, así no la había educado su madre, así no era como una Salvatierra debía comportarse, pero viajó tan lejos... Llegó tan lejos para nada, se sintió impotente y tonta, sintió que el mundo estaba en su contra.

—Yo... —la niña se mordió los labios conteniendo el llanto—, sí... Quiero ir a casa...

Su padre no valía el riesgo, no la vida de Rosa, ni la mortificación de su madre... Oh por la virgen, madre debería estar ahora mismo preocupada y furiosa. Qué imprudente, qué idiota, era una niña absurda con caprichos tontos, merecía cualquier castigo que quisieran darle.

El extraño arqueo las cejas y una media sonrisa de nostalgia le arrugó las mejillas. Se acomodó el sombrero nuevamente, no sin antes saquear a los muertos, tomando las pertenencias que habían robado y algunas extras.

—En ese caso ¿Dónde viven señoritas? ―trató de ser amable a pesar de su evidente inclinación a la violencia, pero una vez más: él las había rescatado, y Valentina no podía ser exigente, pues bien, él podía dejarlas tiradas a mitad de la nada.

—Nuevo Paraiso, —contestó Valentina.

—¿Cómo en el infierno llegaron tan lejos? ―él las miró como si fueran alguna especie de criaturas extrañas, ella no lo descartó, después de todo ni ella consideró que llegaría demasiado lejos, que los hombres de la hacienda la encontrarían y la devolverían amordazada hasta madre.

—En tren, —respondió la chiquilla con facilidad encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, debo decir que fue un plan bastante tonto, viajar así quiero decir, —reprendió con diversión.

Tomaron los caballos de la diligencia, a Valentina le dolía el corazón dejarlos tirados en ese lugar, con ayuda de una navaja los desenganchó, y acariciándolos con cariño, montó sobre el semental pardo, no era nada parecido al Pinto, su caballo, pero se acostumbraría, Rosa subió detrás de ella aliviada de saber que regresarían a casa.

—Y veo que sabes montar, señorita ustedes son sin lugar a dudas lo más curioso que he visto en un buen tiempo.

Valentina sonrió por el ¿Halago? Que el desconocido le había dado, espoleo al caballo y echaron a andar de vuelta a casa.

—¿Puedo saber su nombre buen señor? El mío es Valentina Salvatierra, y mi compañera es: Rosa Escuella.

El hombre mostró algo parecido a la sorpresa, que rápidamente reemplazó con un rostro neutro.

No había escuchado el nombre Escuella en bastante tiempo, le sabía agridulce, lo condujo a un pasado lejano, y de alguna manera el gesto de Javier al no apuntar sus armas hacia ellos, lo hizo sentir un poco de empatía, esperaba que donde quiera que estuviera, al menos pudiera dormir, y no ser buscado por la ley.

—Arthur Morgan, ―finalmente respondió mientras inclinaba su sombrero hacia adelante en un gesto amable.

Viajaron durante toda la noche hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en la estación, en total tranquilidad, miraron el sol comenzando a asomarse por el horizonte, y la estación serena.

Agradecida, Valentina trató de pagarle con algunas monedas, pero las rechazó, alegando que no las necesitaba.

—Así que, se dirigen a Nuevo Paraíso, ―de hecho él también tenía esos planes, había recibido una carta del reverendo Swanson.

—Así es señor Morgan

—Pero mira lo pequeño que es el mundo, justo me dirijo hacia allá.

Valentina lo observó por un momento, quizá le estaba tomando el pelo, o quizá no tenía buenas intenciones, recordando lo que su madre le dijo sobre los hombres sus intenciones, no obstante, ella mantuvo su temple y lentamente asintió.

—No pienses mal señorita, mi empresa va hacia Las Hermanas, —rápidamente Arthur mencionó—, recibí una carta de un viejo amigo, me invitó a pasar una temporada.

—¿Las hermanas? Somos vecinos, —dijo la niña con entusiasmo y sorpresa—, solemos ir constantemente, la hermana Calderón es familia de mi señora madre.

Arthur pensó en lo pequeño que era el mundo y sus bastas posibilidades, soltó una carcajada ante tal coincidencia casi marcada por el destino, y de muy buena gana se dirigió hacia las chicas.

—Jodido Cristo, ¿Conoces a la hermana Calderón? —Arthur miró satisfecho la sorpresa en la cara infantil de Valentina— es amiga mía, y... Es una de las personas que más aprecio, —eso último lo dijo con nostalgia—, le parece entonces señorita si ¿Las acompaño? Así me aseguro de que ambas lleguen a salvo a casa.

Valentina asintió con entusiasmo.

Algo en Valentina le era familiar... Algo en ella le recordaba al pasado. Tenía unos ojos pardos parecidos a los de alguien a quien amaba, le recordaban a John, pero debía ser la nostalgia de un viejo tonto que extrañaba a su familia.

**Nuevo Paraíso – Perdido, agosto 1908**

La hacienda _"La Bonita"_ era algo que Arthur no había visto nunca antes, tan llena de vida, gente iba y venía. En cuanto uno de los guardias de la puerta principal los vio, silbó, Valentina se adelantó a ellos, y una vez verla, hubo una revuelta de personas.

—¡Niña Valentina! ―gritó alguien desde la distancia, una mujer que se agarraba las enaguas mientras corría al encuentro con la chiquilla.

Arthur se quedó quieto y en silencio, las miradas que le echaron fueron de recelo, pero la niña intervino, no entendió casi nada de lo que dijo, ya era bastante difícil manejar su propio idioma, entender el español entonces era una tarea imposible. Un hombre robusto se sacó de la espalda un rifle, pero Valentina le echó una mirada rápida.

—¡Aquí Joaquín! El señor Morgan me trajo de regreso, sin su ayuda no habría vuelto ¿Dónde está mi madre?

El amplio portón de madera se abrió para recibirlos, Arthur detrás de las chicas permaneció alerta en todo momento.

La arquitectura de la casa era algo que él no había visto antes, paredes gruesas de barro, cubiertas de cal pálida y pintura bermellón, los techos se sostenían con vigas de madera gruesa con tejas color café, había doce arcos principales a lo largo de la propiedad, de los que colgaban candelabros pesados de hierro negro, los dedos de Arthur picaron con el deseo de poder dibujar el lugar.

Una de las puertas de la casa se abrió, y de ellas salió una mujer, alta y delgada, el cabello en dos trenzas atadas con cintas rojas detrás de la cabeza. Lo más llamativo eran sus ojos almendrados color gris acero, las largas pestañas le daban un toque profundo.

—¡Valentina Salvatierra! —rugió como una fiera enfurecida, nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, en sus manos enguantadas llevaba una fusta, Arthur temió lo peor deseando intervenir, pero no lo hizo, porque entonces la mujer soltó el objeto, y abrió sus brazos—, vida mía, dulce niña ven aquí.

Ambas se abrazaron con tanto amor, que se sintió avergonzado de mirar, se dijeron cosas en susurros que él no entendía, y luego se sintió observado, la fiera de mujer lo miraba con desconfianza, algo natural pensó, pero luego de un suspiro, sonrió.

—Mi hija dice que usted la trajo de vuelta, señor Morgan, —la voz de la señora era acero, no obstante, bajo la tonalidad, había un atisbo cálido y maternal—, mi nombre es Isabel Salvatierra, y estaré eternamente agradecida. Por favor, déjeme ofrecerle techo y comida durante el tiempo que quiera, el viaje debió ser largo.

—No fue nada, no podía dejarlas tiradas así, y... Bueno, la señorita Valentina dice que es familia de la hermana Calderón, una apreciada amiga mía.

Los ojos de Doña Isabel brillaron.

—Tonterías, le ha traído paz al corazón de una madre. Y siendo amigo de la hermana Calderón, entonces también en amigo de mi familia ¡Enriqueta, Acacia! Preparen una habitación y un baño para el señor Morgan, y díganle a Adelina que prepare un lugar extra en la mesa, y a Melquiades que lleve al caballo del señor a los establos.

Las mujeres mencionadas hicieron caso dirigiéndose a sus respectivas actividades, Arthur la acompañó hasta una sala de estar, la decoración era bastante rústica, pero era de esperarse acorde a la arquitectura, muebles de madera y hierro, sobre la chimenea el cuadro de un hombre montado a caballo, de aspecto gallardo, vestido en una forma que le recordaba vagamente a uno de los refinados trajes de Javier.

—Entonces señora Salvatierra, —Arthur se sentó modestamente sobre uno de los amplios sillones—, tiene una niña rebelde...

Isabel soltó una risa hueca, mirando hacia algún punto, como si volviera al pasado.

—Es igual a mi, y... Me recuerda a su padre, —aquello último lo dijo con una nostalgia casi dolorosa, casi anhelante—, su naturaleza va a ser mi muerte un día, es la carga de las madres, para no dejar ir a los hijos... Valentina es una niña, y he tratado de hacerla fuerte, que conozca los caminos de los hombres, pero verá, con todo y eso ha crecido pensando que puede hacer y deshacer... No sé que hubiera sido de ella de no haberlo encontrado señor Morgan.

Arthur guardó un silencio respetuoso. Una muchacha parecida a Rosa entró a la sala, llevaba una bandeja con una jarra de cristal, y un par de vasos llenos de un liquido de rico color rojo, gotas de agua fría escurrían de las paredes y algunos cubos de hielo tintinaban por el movimiento. Arthur la ayudó y la señorita se ruborizó, colocó la bandeja sobre una mesita y tomó uno de los vasos, el sabor del líquido le refrescó la garganta, nunca antes había probado algo así, refrescante y de sabor dulce que alivió su sed. La señora Isabel sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de Arthur.

—¿Nunca ha probado el agua saborizada? —preguntó con inocencia.

—No así, me refiero... He probado los helados, y limonadas, pero nada como esto.

Hablaron de trivialidades, era natural que Isabel quisiera saber sobre quién era el hombre que había devuelto a su hija con bien, además de conocer a la hermana Calderón.

—Ella me aconsejó en mi momento de mayor oscuridad, es una buena mujer, amable e incondicional, pocas como ella... ―Arthur todavía guardaba en su memoria, con afecto, aquella conversación que tuvo con la hermana, la revelación que tuvo ante sus palabras indulgentes.

Isabel reflexionó un momento.

—Y dicen que era la oveja negra de la familia, —comentó mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua—, pero es casi una santa.

Arthur se intrigó por el primer comentario, se abstuvo de decir algo. Mientras tanto miró discretamente el perfil de Isabel, era una mujer de carácter recio, notaba la facilidad con la que su palabra era atendida, una líder curtida por los años. Una mujer solitaria que vivía por el amor a su hija, a su gente…

—Doña Isabel —una jovencita interrumpió—, las habitaciones para el señor Morgan están listas.

Isabel asintió con una sonrisa cálida, y luego miró a Arthur con una invitación tácita, —bueno, Acacia va a mostrarle dónde va a dormir, también hay un baño preparado, por favor siéntase como en casa, yo debo encargarme de mi hija, lo veré en la comida señor Morgan.

El despacho de Isabel era amplio, con libreros repletos en tomos de todo tipo, un escritorio de caoba sobre el que descansaban los documentos de la hacienda, y tres fotografías en marcos de plata repujada, una era de sus padres, la otra de sus hermanas, y la tercera de ella con sus dos hijos, Valentina e Ignacio. Valentina sabía que entrar a ese lugar, significaba un asunto serio, una vez que las puertas se cerraban.

Doña Isabel entró, soltando un suspiro cansado, vio a su hija de espaldas, sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, era real, su niña era real y estaba a salvo, de vuelta en casa, mas, aunque su corazón de madre estaba aliviado, su razón de señora se encontraba furiosa con la niña, ella no la educó de esa manera.

Sus botas con las espuelas resonaron sobre el piso de duela, Valentina se tensó sobre su asiento. Isabel tomó el lugar que había estado ocupando el último año como señora de "La Bonita" y se sintió extraño... Su padre había estado en ese lugar una vez, con ella más joven en el mismo sitio donde Valentina estaba, y se preguntó si tenía el mismo rostro de decepción que Don Ignacio le mostró... Había sido hace tanto tiempo, y había estado tan asustada.

—¿Entiendes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal? —Isabel trató de ser comprensiva, guiar a su hija con la palabra y no con la violencia.

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, como la mañana que encontró la cama vacía de Valentina, rugió como una fiera, demandó y ella misma buscó a su hija en los alrededores, tantas amenazas salieron de sus labios, y tanto temor atrapado en su corazón… Por un instante odiaba a John Marston, un fantasma que le había arrebatado a su hija por tontas fantasías.

—Sí madre...

La voz de su niña temblaba, Valentina tenía once, seguía creyendo que el mundo era un lugar amable y cálido, todavía contra las realidades que ella le enseñó.

Cuando Isabel le dijo a su padre que estaba embarazada, habría esperado cualquier cosa, que le sacaran al bebé del vientre, que lo dieran en adopción, que buscaran a John para matarlo como un perro por desgraciarla. Don Ignacio la miró entonces decepcionado y herido, pero comprensivo y paternal, la miró triste porque el mundo era un lugar cruel, que señalaba los errores. Su padre le advirtió: si Alejandro aun aceptaba casarse con ella después de saberla embarazada de otro hombre, entonces, seguirían adelante con el matrimonio.

—Valentina, mírame, —pidió de forma suave, la mortificación de su corazón no la dejó dormir durante días, movería cielo y tierra por su hija, arrasaría todo a su paso para traerla de vuelta—, como tu madre estoy aliviada de tenerte de vuelta, recé a la virgen por tu seguridad, casi llamo al gobernador para buscarte por debajo de las piedras. Pero como la señora de esta casa, como la jefa de esta familia, estoy decepcionada y herida.

Valentina no habló, se encogió en la silla, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, y a Isabel se le estrujó el corazón, su niña... Recordó claramente el día que la trajo al mundo, todo el dolor y lágrimas recompensados con el suave peso de un pequeño cuerpo, su carita hinchada y ojitos de luna, la amó desde el primer momento en que la sostuvo contra el pecho. Dicen que para una madre nunca debía haber favoritos, y vaya pecado que era ese, en el fondo de su corazón, Isabel guardaba ese secreto, Valentina era su favorita, Valentina era el amor de su vida.

—Lo lamento madre, —masculló la chiquilla—, yo... Quería... Pensé...

—Valentina, —la interrumpió—, eres mi hija, mía y solo mía, de mi carne y mi sangre.

—Pero mi padre...

John Marston era un tema espinoso, Isabel contuvo la respiración. No lo odiaba cuando le había dado lo más valioso, no podía odiarlo cuando fue ella la que inició el fuego de su romance, cuando ella lo tentó como Eva a Adán con la manzana, pero no podía perdonar su cobardía, su mentira. Una vez lo había amado y le había llorado, ahora solo era un recuerdo agridulce.

—Soy yo Valentina, yo soy tu padre y tu madre, saliste de mi, y te he dado todo, mi amor y mi fuerza, te amamanté yo misma cuando me ofrecieron una nodriza, te llevé en mi espalda cuando había que arrear el ganado y cosechar la milpa. Te sostuve en mi cadera para arar la tierra y pasé noches en vela cuando enfermaste. Entiendes que ese hombre al que saliste tan imprudente a buscar no tiene nada para ofrecerte ¿Verdad? ¿Qué harías? ¿Qué le dirías? No eres nada para él Valentina, no como lo eres para mi...

Valentina pensó en las palabras duras pero justas de Isabel. Era una verdad cruda que la llevaba de vuelta a la realidad, para John Marston, Valentina era solo un nombre, par Isabel Salvatierra, Valentina era todo.

—Estás castigada, un mes sin salir de tus habitaciones, a menos que sea para tus clases, no podrás jugar ni montar, ni comer en la mesa con nosotros.

—Pero mamá...

—Pero nada Valentina, te amo y me duele, te amo y desearía darte todo, pero debes aprender que no puedes hacer tu capricho y quedarte sin consecuencias. Ahora, retírate, necesito pensar. Te daré la prorroga de comer para agradecerle al señor Morgan, pero nada más.

La chica se levantó con los hombros caídos, y se retiró del despacho en un silencio sepulcral. En el umbral de la puerta, Enriqueta se asomó, la mujer era de estatura bajita, de rostro sereno marcado por la edad, dos largas trenzas ya canas caían bonitas por sus hombros, había trabajado en la hacienda desde niña, y vio a Isabel crecer, fue de hecho Enriqueta, quien trajera a Valentina al mundo, y le dolía ver esa brecha.

—El señor Morgan se instaló, —comentó la mujer—, parece que en lo que cabe, no fue tan malo ¿Verdad? Está aquí, a salvo, la tienes de vuelta.

Isabel sonrió a medias, —temo que solo sea temporal, que su rebeldía me sobrepase.

—Es tu hija después de todo, lleva tu sangre y la de Don Ignacio, y solo dios sabe lo necios que son los Salvatierra.

Una risa conjunta llenó el despacho, seguido de un suspiro de alivio, era real, su bebé estaba de vuelta y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Tomar un baño y descansar en una cama era un lujo que Arthur muy pocas veces se podía dar, y mucho menos de manera casi gratuita. Nuevo Paraíso no era muy diferente de New Austin, la influencia de cultura se notaba, y aunque se sentía perdido por la diferencia de idiomas, al menos la señora de la casa, y su hija, se manejaban bien para sostener la comunicación.

Su habitación era amplia, de paredes blancas, un espejo de cuerpo completo y una cama con dosel y colchón de plumas que se sentía como el cielo, ni qué decir del baño que relajó todos sus músculos, saliendo de la tina hasta que el agua se volvió fría.

Se cambió con algo de ropa extra y limpia que llevaba en sus alforjas, pues Isabel lo había invitado con amabilidad y agradecimiento a comer en su mesa, Arthur no era un hombre de modales refinados, pero si la señora lo invitaba a su mesa, al menos estaría presentable. Pronto alguien llamó a su puerta para indicarle que la mesa estaba lista y que Doña Isabel lo esperaba.

El comedor era impresionante, para dieciséis personas, pero solo había cinco lugares puestos. A la cabeza por supuesto, se encontraba la señora Isabel, a su lado derecho la señorita Valentina, y al izquierdo un pequeño niño de unos seis o siete años, el lugar a lado del chico estaba vacío todavía, y un lugar extra, supuso que alguno de los dos debía ser para él.

―Siéntese junto a mí, por favor señor Morgan, ―pidió Valentina.

Durante el viaje de regreso a casa, Valentina había sido una muchachita curiosa, preguntando aquí y allá, haciendo reír con algunas ocurrencias, era fácil llevar una conversación a pesar de la gran brecha de edad.

Arthur aceptó sentarse a su lado, suponiendo que todavía debían esperar por la otra persona, la cual, no llegaría.

―Don Alejandro no va a llegar señora…

Arthur pudo notar como la mandíbula de la señora Isabel se tensaba, una rabia contenida incendió sus ojos plateados, Arthur disimuló mirar a otro lado, mientras ella suspiraba y sonreía.

―No importa, comencemos entonces, traigan la comida.

La chica que reconoció como Acacia, sirvió la primer ronda, una especie de sopa con algunas frituras, cuando Arthur la probó, se sintió satisfactorio, tenía meses sin un alimento decente, tuvo que contener un gemido satisfecho, la sazón de quien quiera que fuera el cocinero, era un don, reconoció el sabor como frijoles, y mantequilla, lo que no pudo adivinar lo que era, fueron las frituras, pero de igual manera tenían un buen sabor.

―Espero que le guste la comida señor Morgan… ―dijo la señora Isabel.

―Es excelente, lo mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo, ―respondió Arthur con sinceridad.

―¿Qué clase de comida tienen en Norte América? ―preguntó Valentina, su sonrisa juvenil era agradable.

―Uhm, bueno… realmente no sé cómo explicarlo, ―usualmente se alimentaba de la cacería y los enlatados de las tiendas generales, y recordar os guisos del señor Pearson en ese momento, no era algo de lo que deseara hablar realmente―, pero es muy diferente.

Isabel sonrió ante la charla ligera que comenzaba a desarrollarse, su hijo menor, Ignacio, se quejó sobre por qué hablaban diferente, apenas alcanzaba a entender un poco el idioma, aunque sus clases con el reverendo Swanson eran buenas, era verdad que su pequeño tenía dificultades para aprender, no por ello lo amaría menos. Acarició con ternura su cabecita castaña.

―Oí que es familiar de la hermana Calderón, perdón si parezco entrometido, pero tenía curiosidad por saber, ―Arthur preguntaba con modestia, su plato ya estaba vacío y a la espera del siguiente curso.

―No hay problema, ―Isabel le quitó hierro al asunto con un gesto―, es mi tía por parte de mi difunta madre.

―Vaya que el mundo es tan pequeño… ―susurró él.

El segundo curso, constaba de algo que Arthur no había visto nunca antes, era sumamente llamativo por decir lo menos: una especie de pimiento envuelto en alguna clase de panecillo, cubierto por una salsa sedosa y blanca con aroma dulce, pequeños granos de granada y perejil finamente picado lo adornaban. Descubrió también que estaba relleno con una especie de picadillo de un sabor bien equilibrado entre la sal y el dulce que se le antojó fascinante. El sabor era delicioso, y Arthur lo engulló con gusto.

―Dios y la virgen debieron enviarlo para traer a mi pequeña de vuelta… Señor Arthur, ha sido tan amable. Otros hombres, habrían hecho cosas indecibles en esta mesa, cosas en las que prefiero no pensar, ―Isabel sonaba angustiada, Arthur la miró con compasión y entendimiento, el amor de una madre, pensó, esa misma mirada la vio una vez en Abigail.

―No fue nada, lo volvería a hacer en cualquier circunstancia, lo importante es que la señorita Valentina está de regreso, ―señaló sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse ante la amabilidad de Isabel―, si no le importa, me quedaré solo un par de días, debo reiniciar mi viaje hacia el convento.

La señora asintió satisfecha. Terminaron de comer sin interrupciones, Arthur agradeció, y Valentina se retiró a su cuarto, acompañada por una de las mozas, el pequeño también se retiró al patio, sin embargo, solo quedaron Isabel y Arthur. Ella miró al lugar desocupado.

―Disculpará usted la ausencia de mi esposo, suele ser así, ―confesó ella.

Arthur se abstuvo de decir algo. Era extraño que un padre no estuviera al regreso de una hija, nuevamente sus pensamientos volvieron a John, a la forma en que abandonaba a Abigail y Jack cuando era un crio inmaduro, había hombres sin madera para ser padres, al menos Marston al final, lo había intentado. Él sin en cambio, habría deseado estar para Isaac, y tampoco lo hizo. Se movió incomodo en su lugar, era demasiado fresco y demasiado extraño tratar de decirle a la señora, que su esposo, era un idiota.

―No se agobie, ―fue todo lo que podía decir.

―Tiene razón, ―respondió ella con tranquilidad―, todo lo que mis hijos necesitan, es una madre.

Cuando Isabel se levantó de su lugar, Arthur lo hizo de igual manera.

―Le llevarán la cena a sus habitaciones, muchas gracias nuevamente señor Morgan, puede pasear con libertad por la hacienda, y los muchachos le enseñarán los establos donde está su caballo. Si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en pedirla.

Ella sonrió, y Arthur le devolvió el gesto. La vio retirarse, perdiéndose en alguna de las tantas puertas de esa casa, y Arthur suspiró con un cansancio que sabía que estuvo conteniendo durante todo el día.

Iría primero a su caballo, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, luego volvería a su habitación para dormir. Preguntó como mejor pudo, el lugar donde se encontraban los establos, un muchacho lo condujo y señaló antes de dejarlo nuevamente solo. Caminó pacientemente hasta finalmente llegar donde los caballos, había al menos quince, todos de diferentes razas y colores, uno en particular llamó su atención: un frisón imponente y elegante, con cuidado se acercó solo para admirarlo, el animal rebuzno, Arthur trató de calmarlo, y finalmente lo acarició, era tan fácil para él controlar los caballos, que se imaginaba en algún rancho dedicándose solo a ello, pero se quedaba solo en su mente.

Alguien le hizo compañía, una mujer. Había pasado ya la mediana edad, con una mirada curtida, ―señor, ―habló despacio―, aquí, quería darle las gracias por traerme a mi muchacha, ―detrás de ella se asomó la jovencita que había acompañado a Valentina en su aventura, Rosa, recordó que se llamaba―, sé que no tengo como pagarle, al menos no como la señora Isabel, pero… si pudiera, queremos invitarlo a nuestra humilde mesa, por traer de vuelta a Rosita.

Arthur no podía negarse.

―Sería un honor señora…

―Enriqueta, llámeme Enriqueta Escuella.

Artur tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre lo que pasaría con esa familia. El pasado, siempre regresaba para morderle el culo.


	3. A la salud de un viejo amor.

_Despierta a lado de John, el frío de la mañana lame cada sección de piel desnuda, pero el pecho de él es tan cálido que no importa. Las extremidades de ambos se enredan y no sabe dónde comienza uno y termina el otro. Isabel lo salpica de besos, sobre el pecho, las clavículas y el cuello, para despertarlo._

_—Buenos días extraño, —sonríe y es como el sol veraniego en la piel._

_—Hey dulce chica, —John le besa la frente, y sus manos vagan en la extensión de las curvas benditas de esa mujer que ya ama, apenas ha pasado un mes desde que la conoce, pero podría ser como toda una vida—, Jesucristo, eres hermosa._

_Isabel ríe bajito, y la pasión en ella no se hace esperar, lo incendia y deja que el fuego se descontrole, vuelven a enredarse, frotan piel con piel casi desesperados por fusionarse. Ella huele a campo, cuero y una nota sutil a lavanda, huele a libertad de ser quien él quiera ser._

_Se derrama en Isabel sin querer, y aunque más tarde se ve arrepentido, ella contesta sin preocupaciones: —me gusta sentirte dentro John—, Isabel no para de acariciarlo._

_—Jodido dios niña, vas a ponerme duro otra vez, —confiesa mientras ella le da una de esas miradas provocadoras y hambrientas._

_A Isabel le gusta la aspereza de John, la forma en la que maldice y se retuerce bajo el toque descarado. Ama sentirse así, con cientos de mariposas revoloteando dentro de ella, él no es un hombre convencional, no va perfumado ni presume con palabras bonitas, está curtido por la intemperie, los dedos callosos delatan una vida fuera de las normas impuestas por los hombres._

**You sit there in your heartache**   
**Waiting on some beautiful boy to**   
**To save your from your old ways**   
**You play forgiveness**   
**Watch it now, here he comes...**

Isabel despertó a la misma hora de siempre, poco antes que el sol se asome, las tareas de la hacienda comenzaban desde muy temprano y ella siempre las supervisaba, salió de sus cámaras vestida y preparada, siempre caminando por el mismo pasillo que conectaba varias de las habitaciones principales, una de ellas vacía y cerrada, nadie la había ocupado en años, se trataba de su viejo cuarto.

Ella se detuvo por un momento, suspiró profundo, sus pies la empujaron y las manos le temblaron al sentir la fría manija, cuando dio un paso adentro, fue como volver al pasado, la cama seguía en el mismo lugar al igual que el espejo de cuerpo completo, el baúl y el ropero.

Había una ventana que daba al segundo patio, por la que John se escabullía para visitarla cada noche, Isabel recordó, el corazón le palpitaba ansioso, no sabía si de dolor o nostalgia, si de rabia o cansancio. Había amado a John durante mucho tiempo, había admitido para sí misma que jamás volvería a sentirse hembra en los brazos de otro hombre, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, trató de amar a su esposo, pero nada pudo sacar a Marston de su corazón.

Se sentó sobre la cama, y pasó las manos por el colchón desnudo, extrañando la sensación de dos cuerpos abrazados, hablando en susurros sobre planes y sobre un futuro que jamás llegó. No tuvo la fuerza para maldecir el nombre de John Marston. Muchas veces imaginó que el volvía, que entraba por las puertas del despacho con pasos raudos y el rostro enrojecido por el ardiente sol, la besaría con la pasión guardada de una década, la empotraría ahí mismo, cantándole lo mucho que la había extrañado, le bajaría la luna, le daría las estrellas.

Isabel sacudió la cabeza, John no regresaría.

Cuando Valentina tuvo edad para preguntar por su padre, Isabel hizo de tripas corazón. Se preguntó si esa hija suya amaría a un fantasma de hombre, y esperaba que no, porque Valentina era solamente suya para amar. Se levantó de la cama, y caminó despacio hacia el espejo, observó su rostro, los años habían pasado en ella, lo notaba en las suaves arrugas que comenzaban a notarse alrededor de los ojos, en la comisura de los labios. Las mujeres como ella debían madurar a pasos agigantados, las mujeres como ella no se podían permitir amar con tal devoción a un hombre ingrato.

La cabaña de la señora Escuella y su familia, era acogedora. Prometió tomar el desayuno con ellos la mañana antes de partir, y así lo hizo, eran una familia de cinco personas: Enriqueta la madre, Agustín y Álvaro dos jóvenes que rondaban en los veintes, Acacia más o menos de la edad de los muchachos y Rosa la menor. La señora le habló sobre el señor Escuella, fue colgado por robo.

—Tenía otro hijo, —habló con tristeza—, Javier... era mejor que su padre, un muchacho trabajador y amable, pero demasiado apasionado, —Enriqueta suspiró, extrañar a un hijo, sobre todo al primero, era difícil—, el señor Ignacio lo apreciaba, él fue quien lo ayudó a escapar a la frontera.

Arthur se sentía ligeramente mareado ante la sorpresa de saber, que estaba con la familia de Javier ¿Qué se supone que debía decirles? ¿Que lo conocía? ¿Que fue un forajido? Mataron, robaron, hicieron cosas terribles, una madre no merecía saber esa clase de cosas sobre los hijos. Arthur guardó silencio, la curiosidad albergada en su pecho latió con la pregunta: ¿Qué clase de hombre fue Javier antes de unirse a la pandilla?

—Tal vez siga vivo, pensando en ustedes, —fue todo lo que podía decirles, con sinceridad, Arthur se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de beber su café.

—Sí, tal vez lo haga.

Quizá era mejor aligerar la charla.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —preguntó.

—Llegué aquí a los diecinueve, ya tenía a mi Javier colgando en mi espalda, me casé muy joven con su padre, que era peón de don Ignacio, —respondió de manera animada.

—Y puedo preguntar ¿Cómo aprendió mi idioma?

—Pues verá, desde niña trabajé para una pareja de americanos, que eran dueños de una tienda de abarrotes, me enseñaron a medio leer y escribir, porque necesitaban una empleada con la cual manejarse bien. Intenté enseñarle a mi Javier, pero su padre decía que esas eran cosas de mujeres y amanerados, y aquí mis hijos, la señora Isabel se los exigió, a veces se los lleva a las subastas de ganado en Blackwater.

Arthur asintió, tratando de prestar atención a cada detalle, pero su mente volvía a Javier, en dónde sería que estaba, si todavía estaba vivo, si aún pensaba en su familia, después de todo, Enriqueta parecía ser una mujer dedicada a sus hijos, amable y fuerte para sostenerlos bajo su guía, Arthur notaba con claridad el amor que la mujer guardaba por el primogénito perdido.

―Espero que entonces pronto aprenda el español señor Morgan, al menos si planea quedarse por aquí un tiempo, ―comentó Álvaro, mientras tomaba un bocado de tortilla y verduras.

―Dulce Jesús, apenas puedo con mi idioma, ―se burló Arthur―, pero supongo que lo intentaré, es un poco abrumador escuchar a tantas personas a mi alrededor y no saber si puedan estarme insultando.

Todos soltaron una risa fácil.

―De eso no se preocupe, el reverendo Swanson llegó aquí sin una sola noción del español, y ahora se maneja de manera decente, ―interrumpió la señora Enriqueta.

―¿Swanson? ¿El reverendo Swanson? Me gustaría ver eso, ―fue inesperado sentirse tan cómodo en esa pequeña cabaña, alrededor de gente humilde que le ofrecía lo poco que tenía, miraba la unidad de una familia, la verdadera unidad, y quizá era uno de los motivos, por los que el reverendo se había quedado en ese extraño lugar―, cuando lo conocí… era un hombre diferente.

―Todos cambiamos a lo largo de nuestras vidas señor Morgan, ―Enriqueta le sonrió con ternura, y le palmeó el brazo―, don Ignacio decía: adaptarnos o morir, el mundo está cambiando.

Un nuevo siglo, era verdad. Todo parecía ir demasiado rápido y al mismo tiempo lento, él mismo se había estancado en su propia autocompasión, añorando un pasado que tal vez nunca fue, y de repente la civilización volvía a alcanzarlo, ciudades más grandes, más leyes, más bancos, más gente a su alrededor sin estarlo, una sombra gris que no terminaba de sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar. Pobre y triste Arthur Morgan.

―La señora Isabel dice que se irá en un par de días, ―Enriqueta lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos.

—Así es, antes del amanecer, el viaje a Las Hermanas es algo largo y deseo llegar antes de que oscurezca, ―respondió Arthur con honestidad.

—¿Se va? —Acacia saltó, hasta hace un rato había permanecido silenciosa.

—Me temo que sí, señorita. No deseo abusar de la hospitalidad de la señora Isabel.

—Entiendo, es usted un hombre muy amable, pocos como usted si me deja decirlo, ―la matriarca estaba verdaderamente agradecida, mientras miraba con estrellas en los ojos, a la dulce muchachita que era Rosa.

Arthur soltó una carcajada.

—Oh señora Enriqueta, me temo que hay muchos hombres cono yo.

—Desearía conocerlos, si hubiera más hombres como usted señor Morgan, esta tierra sería un mejor lugar.

Él lo dudaba.

Salió de la cabaña con el estómago lleno y renovadas fuerzas, era fácil reír con esa familia, y dedujo que el carácter manso y amable de Javier, era gracias a la señora Enriqueta. El lugar estaba dentro de los terrenos de la hacienda, al parecer todos los empleados contaban con pequeñas propiedades, era como un pueblo en miniatura, no muy diferente a los ranchos que conoció.

Quería conocer el lugar, y por esa razón se dirigió hacia los establos, en búsqueda de su caballo, tenía el permiso de la señora Isabel, y necesitaba aire fresco, un momento de descanso. Ensillo a «Lily May» y montó, saliendo a recorrer los campos.

Los terrenos eran amplios, había pozos donde se abastecían de agua, sembradíos de maíz, frijol y calabazas, además de árboles frutales y un huerto donde había toda clase de hierbas aromáticas y hortalizas, así como un vasto ganado marcado con el hierro de los Salvatierra, terneros, ovejas y cabras, gallinas, pavos, patos y gansos, no conocía otro lugar tan rico en animales, supuso que entonces dependía de mucha gente para mantenerlo en orden. Así era, en todas partes a toda hora había gente trabajando de buena gana, cargando costales de un lugar a otro en carretas tiradas por poderosos caballos. Algunos lo miraron con extrañeza, otros lo saludaron, Arthur trató de ser amable en lo posible, no queriendo causar cualquier problema.

Algunos metros más adelante, se encontró con una escena peculiar: la señora Isabel. Iba montada sobre el frisón negro que había admirado la noche anterior, con la espalda perfectamente recta, arreando reces, con ella tres peones y un par de perros que seguían las ordenes de manera prolija. Arthur no conocía a una mujer que se dedicara a ese trabajo.

Al parecer ella lo notó, pues dio algunas órdenes y se desvío del camino para cabalgar en dirección a él. Más de cerca pudo verla mejor, estaba sudorosa por el trabajo, tenía el cabello algo desordenado, atado en una trenza que le caía por el hombro derecho, era notorio que Isabel era mujer curtida en el trabajo duro del campo.

—Buenos días señor Morgan, —saludó algo agitada.

—'Morning, ma'am, —Arthur se inclinó el sombrero en saludo.

—¿Disfrutando de la mañana?

—Así es, aunque si debo decir, me gustaría ser de utilidad... Viendo a todo el mundo trabajar, me pesa simplemente no hacer nada.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de la señora Isabel. Ella se desanudo el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello, y se secó el sudor de la frente, Arthur notó entonces la forma en que los músculos de Isabel se ondulaban, a pesar de poseer una forma delgada, la señora tenía una complexión magra.

—¿Sabe arrear el ganado? —cuestionó Isabel.

—Me defiendo en ello, no puedo decir que tengo su talento señora.

La risa de Isabel era fácil, incluso podía decir que coqueta, a pesar de su vestimenta y modos, había en ella una feminidad atrayente, pocas veces había conocido a un personaje de personalidad tan abierta y sincera.

—Me traerán algunos borregos dentro de una hora, venga conmigo, hagamos la faena juntos.

El ofrecimiento de Isabel era algo a lo que Arthur no se podía negar, estaba a gusto de sentirse útil.

—Eso sería maravilloso. Dirija el camino ma'am.

Cabalgaron juntos hacia el sur de la propiedad, llegando a un portón trasero bien resguardado, por un momento Arthur se preguntó si habían tenido problemas de algún tipo, pues los peones estaban bien armados.

—Mándame a los Escuella y diles que nos alcancen en el camino, el señor Morgan me acompaña por los borregos, pero también los necesito a ellos.

—¡Si patrona!

Partieron entonces.

El camino era tranquilo, trotaron perezosamente en el camino, mientras el sol se alzaba. Arthur se imaginó por un instante, que tal vez así hubiera sido su vida prometida en California, antes que Dutch cayera en esa espiral de locura y desconfianza, antes de que todo se arruinara, pero eso solo se quedaba en fantasías.

—Debo decir, sin ofender, nunca conocí a una mujer que se dedicara a todo el trabajo pesado, —y era verdad, sabía de mujeres fuertes que se dedicaba a la caza y la pesca, independientes capaces de subsistir por sí mismas, sin embargo, nunca una como la señora Isabel, manejando una propiedad en la forma que ella lo hizo, montando como ella lo hizo, pocos eran los hombres que aceptarían de buena gana el liderazgo de una dama.

Isabel soltó una risa.

—Me temo que sí, no hay muchas mujeres como yo, —suspiró—, verá, mi padre quería varones, fuertes y gallardos que llevaran el nombre Salvatierra en todo lo alto. Pero dios nuestro señor le mandó cinco chicas.

Arthur no evitó reír también, era gracioso y alentador, ver a un hombre orgulloso y ansioso de un hijo, rodeado de únicamente niñas, encantadoras y bonitas niñas.

—Y de cinco niñas ruidosas y soñadoras, yo me tuve que poner los pantalones y las espuelas, —la nostalgia invadió la expresión de Isabel—, a los ocho ya sabía montar, a los diez ayudaba a mi padre en la faena, y a los quince era su heredera, con todo lo que eso significaba.

Arthur pensó en todo el peso que eso significaba, y aunque parecía demasiado, Isabel no se notaba cansada o harta, de hecho, aquello era como si le diera tranquilidad. De alguna manera la envidiaba. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención de inmediato: Isabel guardaba el nombre del padre, al igual que la señorita Valentina.

—Pero ¿Qué hay de su esposo? ¿No debería él estar hombro a hombro con usted? No quiero decir que no pueda hacerlo, perfectamente veo lo buena que es en esto... Pero de dónde vengo...

Tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando ella tensó ligeramente su expresión, Arthur creyó que había metido la pata, y se reprendió mentalmente «estúpido Morgan, para aquí», pero entonces ella respondió.

—¿Alejandro? Dios me de paciencia con ese hombre, —se burló abiertamente—, me casé con él por insistencia de su padre, el gobernador. Me dio a mi hijo Ignacio, pero nada más, no sabe nada del campo, ni del trabajo duro, habla sobre leyes, la libertad de los hombres, su filosofía y todas esas cosas pomposas con las que educan en la capital. El señor me libre de dejar en sus manos esta hacienda.

Arthur admiró la entereza de Isabel, el cómo llevaba las riendas, la forma en que hacía las cosas, sonrió despacio sin dejar de mirar al horizonte.

—Suena como un hombre al que conocí una vez, —Dutch todavía era una herida que dolía y supuraba.

—No ha conocido muy buenos hombres entonces señor Morgan.

—No, probablemente no señora Isabel... Bueno, quizá uno, o dos que valieran la pena, que creían en el trabajo duro, como usted, —sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Lenny, a Charles y sobre todo a Hosea, dos de ellos muertos por la estupidez de Dutch, donde quiera que estuviera, Arthur oraba cada noche para que Charles estuviera bien.

Isabel sonrió satisfecha, y Arthur se sintió tentado a sonreírle de vuelta.

Ciento cincuenta cabezas de ovinos eran más de lo que Arthur podría manejar, venían arreadas por hombres bien armados y tres perros. Los hombres saludaron a la señora con un respeto que pocas veces vio hacia una mujer, Isabel desmontó con una gracia envidiable, caminó hacia quien parecía ser el encargado y cruzaron varias palabras, nuevos trotes de caballos anunciaron la llegada de los hermanos con los que había desayunado esa mañana, los chicos Escuella tenían un parecido bastante marcado con Javier, sobre todo en el modo campante con el que bromeaban entre ellos.

—Señor Arthur, —saludó uno de los muchachos.

—Álvaro ¿Verdad? —devolvió el gesto inclinando el sombrero, y luego se retranco sobre el cuerno de su silla, mientras miraba a Isabel, y en un impulso no pudo evitar preguntar—: ¿Y qué hay del señor? El esposo de la señora Isabel quiero decir ¿No debería encargarse de estas cosas?

Ambos hermanos se miraron uno al otro, viendo quién de ellos sería el primero en hablar. No era un secreto ni mucho menos que la señora Isabel y su esposo no estaban en buenos términos, que Don Alejandro desquitaba los días en la cantina, o con alguna amante, pero no era como si alguien alguna vez tuviera el valor para decirlo a cara de la patrona. El matrimonio se sostenía por meras apariencias y lo que significaba estar unidos bajo los ojos de dios.

—A la patrona no le gusta que Don Alejandro se involucre mucho, —contestó Álvaro—, y a Don Alejandro tampoco le agrada, prefiere sus libros y su poesía sobre la patria.

—Eso y los brazos de la hija del boticario, —complementó Agustín y ambos jóvenes soltaron la carcajada

Arthur se movió incómodo en la silla. No era inusual conocer que un hombre gozaba de aventuras, después de todo él había tenido la suya, y de aquello nació Issac. En cambio, la duda persistía, porque no concebía que un hombre fuera tan valiente (o idiota fuera el caso) de engañar a una mujer como Isabel. O tal vez era eso: Isabel era demasiado salvaje para ser domesticada por un hombre sin carácter, y todo lo que había escuchado de "Don Alejandro" dejaba más o menos claro la clase de hombre que era, aunque, por supuesto, Arthur no sacaría conclusiones apresuradas y no juzgaría al hombre por simples rumores.

—¿De qué tanto se ríen partida de inútiles? ¿Vinieron a trabajar o hacer el tonto? —el tono de Isabel no era para nada ofensivo, ni siquiera pretendía ser un correctivo, la sonrisa que tenía marcada en los labios jamás titubeó, y Arthur sintió un hormigueo agradable en la punta de los dedos.

—Pues aquí, el gringo, —señaló Álvaro en español—, que anda interesado por saber más sobre la tierra.

La sospecha en los ojos de Isabel no se hizo esperar, mas no dijo nada, asintió y antes de que Arthur pudiera agregar algo más, ella comenzó a silbar e indicar los lugares que le correspondían a cada uno.

No fue sorpresa descubrir que los hermanos Escuella y la señora Isabel, eran más que competentes a la hora de llevar el ganado en dirección a la hacienda, Arthur les siguió el paso lo mejor que pudo, llevando con éxito el ganado hasta las puertas de la propiedad. Mientras los muchachos terminaban el trabajo, tanto ella como él se quedaron atrás, uno a lado del otro.

—¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarla señora? —Arthur se dirigió a Isabel.

—Me parece que no, señor Morgan. Le agradezco, ha sido un día largo, estaría bien si tomamos un descanso.

Pero el descanso tendría que esperar. Uno de los peones llegó corriendo, agitado y apenas pudiendo respirar, miró a Isabel.

—¡Señora! El patrón, don Alejandro, llegó borracho, y está causando un alboroto...

Isabel desmontó en un salto seco, Arthur no sabía qué hacer, no pretendía inmiscuirse en esa clase de problemas, pero parecía que se empujan sobre él, ya que antes de dar la media vuelta e irse, se escuchó un disparo.

La escena que los recibió fue la de un hombre patético, tambaleándose en el jardín principal. Alejandro Villaseñor era un hombre que, en otras circunstancias, lo habría descrito como gallardo, alto y robusto con una melena castaña, ojos como carbón. Pero así, medio borracho y murmurando cosas inentendibles, Arthur casi sintió lástima.

—¡Al carajo con todos ustedes! ¡Yo soy su patrón, y hago lo que me dé en gana dentro de esta puta casa! ¡¿Me oyeron?! ―vociferó el hombre quitándose de encima a un par de trabajadores.

—¡¿Por qué gritas como una vieja loca, Alejandro?! —la voz de Isabel hizo eco, nadie se atrevió a meterse entre la pareja.

—¡Ah, pero miren! ¡Si es mi bella esposa! ―la sonrisa viciosa de Alejandro, se mostró mientras se tambaleaba hacia ella.

Arthur se alarmó, el esposo de Isabel agitaba como si nada el revolver entre sus torpes manos, mientras ella le hacía frente como un animal al acecho, cualquier paso en falso y esa escena podría terminar en una tragedia.

—Te hice una pregunta ¿A qué viene tu alboroto?

—Hic... Verás, Isabel... Estuve pensando, tú y yo debemos sentarnos a hablar, —Alejandro pareció notar la presencia de Arthur, y las cosas solo empeoraron—, ¿Y tú que me ves? ¿Quién carajo eres?

Arthur no entendió nada de lo que dijo, pero al parecer se estaba dirigiendo a él, Isabel se interpuso entre ambos, sus ojos eran furia fría.

—Detén esto ahora, ve adentro, pediré que te preparen algo para bajarte la borrachera, Jesucristo, apestas.

—Le acabo de preguntar ¿Quién chingados es? —Alejandro se tambaleó dando un par de pasos hacia delante—, no, no me digas... ¿Es el pinche Gringo? ¿Tu amante?

Isabel contuvo toda su ira en un suspiro profundo.

—¡Miren! ¡Aquí todos vean! Mi hermosa mujer, mi bella, rica y poderosa mujer, esperando once putos años, por la polla blanca de un gringo...

Sin poder decir más, el silbido del aire corto las palabras de Alejandro. Isabel había desenfundado su fuete y con un golpe, giró el rostro de su esposo hacia un costado. Dejó un verdugón enojado y feo, Alejandro apenas pareció notar el dolor, y cuando ella trató de darle un segundo golpe, Arthur la detuvo, con la mirada señaló hacia uno de los arcos, donde se asomaba tímidamente el pequeño Ignacio, Isabel palideció.

Arthur había envuelto su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Isabel, con una suavidad inusual para él, mientras un par de peones sostenían a Alejandro, quien escupió sangre y miró a Ignacio con recelo.

—Mira bien hijo, mira bien a tu madre…

―Llévenselo de mi vista, ―nadie pudo hacer más que obedecer de inmediato, mientras Alejandro seguía maldiciendo.

Los dedos de Arthur seguían enroscados, entorno a la extremidad de Isabel, ella lo miraba con intensidad, no con enojo, simplemente con una intensidad que lo asustaba, y despacio la soltó.

―Siempre he sido fácil para la ira, me disculpo señor Morgan.

Pero no había nada para disculpar, pensó Arthur, la actitud del esposo había dejado mucho que desear. Cuando lo notó, la señora estaba de cuclillas mirando con disculpa y ternura al pequeño niño, le recordó a Abigail y John, las discusiones que a veces sofocaban al campamento y al propio Jack, el como a pesar de ser un chico dulce, se retraía en sí mismo cada vez que ellos discutían, Ignacio, como recordaba que se llamaba el niño, medio asintió, sonrió e Isabel le besó la mejilla, envolviéndolo en un abrazo triste, era evidente que su madre lo amaba, luego el niño se retiró, Isabel se levantó, girando sobre sus talones para ver a Arthur con entereza.

―No debías ser testigo de esa escena vergonzosa, ―dijo despacio―, y de todas maneras parece que es costumbre intervenir en los momentos adecuados.

Si Arthur no la hubiera detenido, Isabel habría soltado dos fuetazos más hasta desquitar el enojo, la rabia de saberse encadenada a un esposo.

―No tenía que gritarte de esa manera, no frente a un niño, sea como fuere…

―Estaba borracho, ―fue la excusa tonta, Isabel soltó una risa cruda y vaga―, pero qué digo, borracho o no es un idiota, o tal vez yo lo soy más.

―Jesús… si me deja decirlo señora, apenas llevo un día y medio bajo este techo, y sé que, sin usted al mando, todo esto se iría al carajo, ―respondió Arthur totalmente honesto y directo como debía ser―, no ha sido culpa suya que él llegara en ese estado, mucho menos que le faltara así al respeto.

―¿Respeto? ―bufó ella―, no puedo exigirle respeto cuando yo tampoco se lo he dado, nos hemos herido tanto de manera mutua, que a veces creo que esta es mi cruz para llevar…

Isabel se mordió la lengua antes de soltar más palabras de una triste vida.

―Pero entonces, él debería ser prudente, por sus hijos.

―Qué va a ser, ―ella entornó los ojos con cansancio― ¿Usted tiene hijos señor Morgan?

Arthur era un hombre lleno de heridas todavía abiertas, de culpas sin perdonar, Isaac y Eliza eran una de esas tantas que todavía sangraban, meditó por un momento en total silencio.

―Una vez, ―confesó―, fue hace mucho tiempo, desgraciadamente, lo perdí.

Isabel asintió despacio, ―lo lamento, no se supone que los padres deban ver morir a los hijos.

―No, no deberían.

―Pues ya que en esas estamos señor Morgan, acompáñeme a beber algo, para las malas penas y los recuerdos, ―invitó ella de forma cortés y mesurada.

―Supongo que, eso me caería bien.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro en el despacho de Isabel, una botella de Tequila se planto entre ambos, se dispusieron dos pequeños vasos, y algunos limones en rodaja con una bandejita de sal.

―¿Ha probado el tequila? ―preguntó ella mientras servía ambos vasos.

―No, ―contestó él―, soy hombre de whisky y cerveza.

―Bueno, para todo hay una primera vez.

Brindaron y bebieron de un solo trago. El sabor fue nuevo, aunque igualmente familiar para Arthur, algo ahumado con una nota muy ligera de dulzón en las últimas cuerdas, era una bebida potente, casi a la par de Whisky y lo disfrutó, se notaba la calidad del producto en su sopor y sedosidad al no dejar una sensación pesada en el estómago.

―Entonces ¿nos sentamos a hablar de nuestras desgracias? ―bromeó Arthur mientras la señora ya estaba sirviendo otra ronda.

―Parece que sí, ―ella se encogió de hombros― ¿Dónde quiere comenzar? ¿A la salud de los viejos amores?

La risa de Arthur era espesa, fácil, nostálgica al recordar un nombre en el que no había pensado desde hace tiempo: Mary.

―A la salud de los viejos amores… Cristo, una vez… una vez amé a una chica, íbamos a casarnos, pero su padre, su familia me rechazó, porque no era lo que esperaban para alguien como ella, yo era un pobre diablo sin nada para ofrecerle, y ella era de un mundo totalmente diferente, no podía dejar a su familia, yo no podía dejar a la mía. Se casó, y yo traté de seguir adelante, al final, creo que nunca nos dejamos ir, regresábamos al mismo punto de partida. Muchos años después me devolvió el anillo que le di, para comenzar de nuevo, me dijo que se lo diera a una pareja de enamorados que pudieran hacerlo mejor que nosotros, y creo, espero, que ellos lo hagan mejor que yo.

Con el alcohol la lengua se soltaba, pero quizá, también fue la soledad y la pesada carga, hablar a veces vaciaba el alma, dándole a uno un pequeño descanso en el camino dificultoso.

―¿Todavía la amas?

―Creo que una parte de mí, siempre lo hará, pero no como una vez lo hice, con tanta devoción ciega, ―reflexionó un momento, hace tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que Mary ya no era realmente aquello que anhelaba tan desesperadamente― ¿Y usted? No parece que ame mucho a su marido.

Y ella no lo hizo. Lo había intentado, por dios que lo había intentado.

―Una vez, cuando era muy joven, me enamoré, o eso creí. Supongo que algo similar a su historia señor Morgan, mundos muy diferentes, y un padre que jamás aceptaría ver a su heredera con alguien como el muchacho del que estaba enamorada. En ese entonces era una bala perdida, deseaba con tantas ansias devorar el mundo, y lo amaba, por dios que lo amaba, ―oh los dulces recuerdos de la juventud desenfrenada, hubo una vez en la que Isabel creyó ciegamente en las promesas vagas de John y esa sonrisa torcida llena de arrogancia―, pero él no me amaba lo suficiente. Me dejó para ir detrás de aquello que lo atormentaba, tal vez por eso no puedo odiarlo como desearía. Poco después me casé con Alejandro, y como verá, el peor de mis negocios.

―¿Él lo sabe? ―Arthur se refería a Alejandro

―Siempre lo supo, y no puedo culparlo si me odia por eso, pero también me aceptó así. Es una espina que siempre se interpuso entre nosotros, por eso los chismes sobre sus amantes no me hacen enfurecer, mi marido es un tonto, arrogante y necio, pero si encuentra consuelo en los brazos de otra mujer, no tengo cara para decirle que pare…

Era triste, pero la vida era así, en su sórdida realidad, en sus tragos amargos. Volvieron a brindar.

Hablaron de todo y nada, de cosas del pasado, principalmente el pasado, añorando los años mas jóvenes y rebeldes, casi invencibles.


End file.
